


Sunlight Moonlight - Mystic Places of Dawn

by MagiFox_77, Useless_girl



Series: Sunlight Moonlight [3]
Category: Septicflesh (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Angels, Blasphemy, Blood, Egypt, Historical AU, M/M, Magic, R (explicit), Romance, Rough Sex, Sahara - Freeform, Slash, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Violence, fight, m/m - Freeform, some (kinda manly) fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiFox_77/pseuds/MagiFox_77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl





	Sunlight Moonlight - Mystic Places of Dawn

**Note:** The next installment to our “Sunlight Moonlight” series, which is tied to the “[Catharsis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389079)” main story. Enjoy the Arabian night! ;)

**Recommended song:** “[Sunlight Moonlight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZM2eOuQyovs)” and "[Mystic Places of Dawn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cKJSPJYEE0)” by SepticFlesh

**Fandoms:** SepticFlesh

**Characters:** Kerim Lechner/Mick Thomson, original characters

**Rating/category:** R (explicit), supernatural AU, historical AU, slash, M/M, smut, romance, angels, magic, blood, rough sex, Egypt, Sahara, fight, violence, blasphemy, some (kinda manly) fluff

**Summary:** Kerim and Mick take a well-deserved short trip to the Sahara.

**Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures used in the story belong to their respective owners and credits go to them.

* * *

  
[Full-sized picture ](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b0276b76-4182-455a-abee-f06f5760e88c/dct63mp-fa54bf4b-5b39-49a6-91ee-ed2db92522cf.jpg)

**Sunlight Moonlight:**  
**Mystic Places of Dawn**   
_By S.M.A. & Useless-girl_

Knowing that his big hero of a demon would have to rest out the fight, Kerim already had a plan in motion. Ever since they peeked on the little group on the Magi/reclaiming the fortress mission and saw Mick lying on the big pillows like an Arabian prince, the dirty angel's mind got triggered.  
  
He knew everyone would leave them alone for a while, so he quickly arranged a surprise to Mick even before they got back from the mission. Getting permission from Seth to leave with the big demon, Kerim took him by the hand right away and led him out of the caves just to open a portal and take him back to the Sahara Desert.  
  
The sun was just setting there and he chuckled from the baffled look the big guy had on his face, not knowing exactly what was going on, although the angel was sure that Mick could sense it was going to be something kinky.  
  
Still holding his hand, he smiled brightly up at him as they were standing near a similar tent like in which Vega saw him before. The couple of humans who set things up for them have already retreated to a further tent with the camels.

  
"I just thought you would deserve some pampering and celebration after your successful mission," he said as an explanation and dragged the big man with him. "Why don't you clean up a bit with that bowl of water and soap and get comfortable? I'll change into something comfier too..." the angel suggested with a playful grin.

Mick just blinked at his love and nodded. He was a bit exhausted to be honest, but seeing the naughty glint in Vega's big eyes started to refill his batteries fast.  
  
He picked the soap up and smelled it. It was sweet rose and bergamot oil scented. Somewhat magical and very much Eastern.  
  
If his angel wants him to smell that way, he will, he thought. Taking off his Armor-like jacket and shirt, he lathered the soap in the bowl of water to wash himself good. It also felt very nice on his tired muscles and bruised skin due to the herbs. He even saw some Arabic clothes like they wore on the mission with the caravan.

He put those on also with one head scarf too and laid on the pillows to wait for his angel.

Once the sun was about to set behind the sand dunes, Vega did enter the tent, for clothes wearing only an Egyptian style golden skirt around his waist, leaving most of his pale and lean legs free. He also had some golden necklaces on his bare chest and bracelets and anklets on his limbs. His waist-long brown hair was let down, the soft breeze of the incoming night lightly playing with it. He also had the time to enhance his eyes with black eyeliner and had a slight blush on his radiant face.  
  
He was excited not just from the situation but also hoping that Mick would like this little fantasy scene he had planned for his champion.  
  
Moving closer with rolling hips and some clinking of his jewelry, he knelt down close to the demon and poured him a cup of wine into a chalice. "I am your servant for the night, my lord," he said on a seemingly innocent voice, but his eyes had that certain playfulness in his look. "Your wish is my command," he breathed, offering the wine to the gorgeous man of his heart.

To say that Mick got speechless was a major understatement... He just looked at the amazing mirage of the Sahara in front of him, swallowing hard a few times.  
  
"Thank you…" he said taking the wine with a flushed face and already slightly glowing eyes. He took a few sips from the sweet drink to gather himself and pick up the dominant role. "Turn around slowly so I can feast my eyes on you. And show me how those jewels chine on that little hip of yours." he said on a low voice, leaning back on the pillows and adjusting his head scarf to be more noble-looking, watching Vega, waiting.

"As you wish, my lord..." Kerim bowed once the chalice was taken from him and stood to take a step further away from the demon to turn around slowly, showing off his backside with his hair reaching down to his waist and the skirt giving a pretty good idea of his small but firm butt.  
  
As he began to sway to the faint music played by the humans nearby, making the jewels chine as requested, he raised his arms to move them in the air while dancing, sometimes touching his own body or hair and easing into something like belly dancing, his hips and body moving more to the rhythm, his moves fluid and at times snake-like.  
  
"The news of your latest victory spreads fast, my lord... Fighting on the side of a real Nephilim makes people honor and admire you. I am among those people too..." he added as he turned around, swaying his hips while stroking down across his hardened nipples and tummy, caressing the top of his thighs, his eyes closed as the music was carrying him along.

"Good... You may worship me properly after another cup of wine," Mick hummed stroking down his beard.  
  
He even tilted his head to see the skilled dancer better. He opened his tunic, revealing his slightly hairy chest and belly, stroking himself lazily. Even reaching down to his bulge a few times.

Watching the big man finally getting comfortable in a way that Kerim liked very much, he smiled wider at Mick, never missing a beat.  
  
"I will do as my lord wishes. And if I may say so, I'll very gladly do it..." he bit down on his pierced bottom lip, eyes glued to the bulge. "It's not often that we have such famous warriors here..." he added, stroking along his own growing bulge.

"Hmm… Is that so? Then make me feel THAT special and I maybe return after my next victory too," Mick smirked outright grabbing on his nicely formed package with a pleased dangerous-sounding groan.  
  
His flashing up electric blue eyes only emphasized the picture. "Will you do anything I say? Even beg for my attention?" he teased knowing that the angel's eyes were glued to his big hand massaging his hardness.

"I'll do everything in my might to make you feel as special as you want... And yes. I'd do anything you say... Worship or beg you. You are gorgeous and I'm very honored to be able to serve you..." the slim yet toned male said then licked his suddenly dry lips, as if already tasting that inviting bulge.  
  
"You just have to say it..." he flashed his slightly glowing eyes up at the long-haired demon. "Please, tell me what you want, my lord..." Kerim asked while going down on his knees to crawl over to the pillows on all fours then sit back on his heels, still moving to the music while stroking the top then the inside of his thighs, pulling the skirt higher up in the process to leave very little to Mick's imagination.

Mick raised his brows and licked his lips at the crawling servant. The angel was very eager indeed. And Mick just loved it that Kerim tried to make him say orders the fastest possible...  
  
"Wine…" he raised the empty chalice and swung it a bit in the air. "I said after another cup of wine," he grinned very dirtily, even his small horns started to show on the top of his forehead.

"I am... deeply sorry...." Kerim grinned back just as dirtily at the big man, just loving the cute horns and that electric charge around Mick. "Right away, sir," he took the chalice and refilled it. "Would you like me to do something else before you allow me to worship you properly?" he asked, eyes flashing up at him hopefully as he gave Mick the drink. He had to bite down on his bottom lip again because as their fingers brushed together, some of that electricity ran up on his hand.

The big man moaned low. His newly developing powers brought a new different type of high into their intimate time with Kerim.  
  
The small charge escaping his body brought a pleasing type of shock to him too. "Hmm… Gonna think about it…" he said taking the wine and sipped from it very slowly, feasting his eyes on the patiently and very playfully smirking angel waiting for him as he teased them both with stretching the time. "First of all… take off everything from your body. Let me have a good look. Then you may undress me from waist down too," Mick said, thinking that the opened tunic and head scarf will add to the play more if those stay.

Waiting patiently for his guest was a little bit of a challenge as the beautiful boy was a true admirer of warriors who fought for the true and right path. And he was especially a big fan of this hero whose attention and favor he treasured deep in his heart.  
  
The second Mick's order left his lips and he stopped talking, Kerim gracefully stood up and reached to the side of his skirt to loosen then let it drop on one of the colorful thick carpets. He shamelessly moved and stretched and even turned around for Mick, flipping his long hair to the side as he stroked over his own ass then near his groin too, drawing the demon's attention to the proudly bobbing hard dick there.

Those teasing moves and the sight only added to the thinning of Mick's patience too. He growled louder and reached down to grope his own hard meat again through the pants. Licking his suddenly very dry lips, he parted his legs to reach down for his balls too. "Not bad… Now get me naked as I told you." That was a clear order. Strict, slightly inpatient, and very aroused.

The eagerness that flashed up in Kerim's eyes to that was very obvious, just like his moves. He quickly dropped back on his knees, leaning closer to the groped bulge as if he wanted to rub his face against it. But he had an order now and all his being wanted to obey and please the huge warrior...  
  
So he gently pushed the big hand away, sneaking in a caress on it too, and quickly pulled the pants off, making a joyful groaning sound as he saw the hard shaft finally uncovered. He didn't dare to touch it yet, but he experimentally stroked the muscular thighs, looking up at Mick questioningly after licking his own lips again.

"Make it nice and wet... Like it's the best meal you ever had..." Mick said on a predatory growing voice, his eyes glowing and some static electric shocks flashing up around his aura even from the thought of how those pretty lips and the balled ring in it will feel on his very ready to be pampered cock.  
  
"Don't leave out anything... For now I allow you to freely please me," he added reaching out to finally touch the angel, caressing the silky long hair and beautiful face. And gently pushing his head down to his groin.

Kerim shivered from both the permission and the gentle touches on his hair and face – not to mention the slight electric charge that made his skin tingle and come alive. Of course, he let the big hand lead him close to the exposed groin without any objections.  
  
"With my utmost pleasure... Thank you, my lord..." he breathed against the proudly standing hard cock and he looked up right into the electric blue eyes as he gently took it in one hand and began pampering it with slow and long licks, making sure that he tasted every inch of it. Vega also had to softly moan from its salty taste, his own erection jumping happily between his slightly open legs.  
  
Then as he added some kisses and gentle suckles on Mick's rod too, he made sure to rub his bottom lip and piercing against its underside too, his free hand caressing the big man in a worshiping way, wherever he could reach him.  
  
As he flicked his tongue around the wider tip, he licked off the beads of pre-cum with delight and moved a bit closer between the open muscular legs before finally wrapping his eager mouth around its girth to begin the real deal... Sucking more and more between his lips with each bob of his head.

Mick leaned back and closed his eyes, only feeling Kerim and how his love was working on him. And he once again amazed the big demon.  
  
His coal black wings appeared as he groaned and lifted his hips to feel more of that heavenly skilled tongue around him. The slurping sounds were mixing with his own grunts as he got lost more and more in the feelings, suddenly realizing just how much he had already missed to be with his angel.

Kerim's eyes shone up as he spotted the majestic black wings appearing, making himself feel proud as it was a sign of a work well done. It only encouraged him to suck on the fine meat faster and deeper, his own glowing eyes glued to the big man's. It was clear that he loved sucking cock and that he gave his everything during the act, not caring that his lips and chin got wet during the process. He too had missed the demon and knew that each move was going to tell that to Mick.

The panting and huffing demon started to get dangerously close from all the care and pampering. So with a defeated groan, he grabbed on the long hair and pulled Kerim off his dick.  
  
"You did a very good job… Now lay beside me so I can have my time with your body too," he said sort of still being in his role, but his sparkling eyes were playful and he held the slim waist and pulled the angel down with him, laughing.

Kerim's pierced mouth was red and wet and slightly throbbing as he moaned excited from the way he was pulled off the beautiful dick by his hair. Of course, he let Mick pull him along and rolled with him, lying down on the big mattress and many pillows.  
  
Still giggling, he even stole a quick kiss from his love, his hand stroking the bearded face before falling back into his role. He rested his head on a pillow as he was lying on his back, pale glowing body stretched out, legs opening in an inviting manner as he exposed himself shamelessly to the big warrior.  
  
"Enjoy my body in any way you want, my lord... I'm yours to take..." he whispered on a sultry voice, stroking along his own chest and stomach to draw Mick's attention towards the hard and flushed angelic cock resting against his flat tummy.

"Hmm... Where to start my feast?" Mick’s voice came out in short growls as his true form was more loose by then. His black wings moved so the tips could caress the angel's side as the demon was lost in his thoughts about the schedule, stroking down his beard a few times. "I could eat you up slow and sweet... Or devour you fast and wild... Hmm... But first... let's have a taste…" he grinned down devilishly onto his love, the air sparking slowly around him, even his fingertips letting out short electric charges as he touched the flat tummy.  
  
Stroking it lazily just first. He was watching Kerim's face as his hand traveled lower with the small sparks and took hold of the very eager hard meat, stroking its tip.

Biting down on his piercing, the naked angel was watching the hungry demon with anticipation. And his body (and whole being) reacted right away to the electric touches with the muscles flexing under the softly glowing skin. Kerim also drew in a sharp, excited breath, moaning softly on the exhale.  
  
Then he gasped again as the big hand trapped his leaking cock. He was so wanton by then that his back arched and he unwittingly thrust up against the stroking of his tip while grabbing onto the edges of the big pillow he was resting his head on.

A low chuckle left the demon's lips seeing how needy his angel was. So without any more announcements, he just leaned down and first brushed his bearded chin to the side of Kerim's cock. Then licked it along slowly and seductively… Then rubbed it to his bearded cheek too while his electric thumb kept rubbing over and smeared the sweet drops leaking.

All the stimuli Mick was giving to his cock made Kerim moan louder again and again and leak some more. A few curses on his native tongue left his slightly trembling lips too as his hips unwittingly kept drawing small circles on the mattress.  
  
"Please, give me more, my lord... Feels so good... My body is yours..." he repeated, starting to slip deeper into the whirlwind of lust he felt for the big demon playing with his slightly trembling body so perfectly, his mind holding onto the fantasy of the warrior taking the willing servant boy as a generous offering for his heroic deeds.

Mick huffed and finally pushed the pale well-shaped legs up and apart to be able to nip at Kerim's balls a few times, sucking on them a bit even before he dived lower and started to lick on the tight hole. Pushing his tongue inside and soon his finger too to quicken the process as he started to hunger for more too.

That was the move Kerim hoped would come soon and was ready to beg for it, but as if Mick read his mind, he moved his attention to his tight ass... _Thank fuck_ , he thought and kept his legs wide open for the bearded man, keeping his half-closed eyes on the majestic sight of the black demon enjoying his finest parts so lost in what he was doing.  
  
Kerim kept cursing and moaning low, especially when time after time he felt some small electric charges on his skin and inside him too, making his hole unwittingly contract just to relax it as quickly as he could as he wanted to be fucked by "his lord" badly by then.  
  
To help Mick get there faster, he soon was riding that tongue and fingers shamelessly and needy, opening up his body and being for the muscular fine piece of male between his legs.

Deciding that it was enough of the tenderness, Mick kneeled up and with that pulled the lighter body up close. Grabbing the narrow hips, he pressed Kerim to his own hot groin, leaning over and showering the pure white glowing body with the nips of his fangs and kisses till the moaning lips to press a deep kiss against them.  
  
As he knelt between the spread legs, he pulled the long thighs over to rest on top of his thick ones. His wings moved with excitement as he rubbed his wide tip to the loose wet entrance.

Excitement was growing even more in the slimmer male too from all the kisses and as their lips locked, he let Mick move him in that position, moaning against his mouth as he finally felt the teasing rubbing against his opening.  
  
"Impale me on your beautiful shaft, my lord... Please, I'm dying for it..." he puffed hot and needy and so very ready for it.

The demon let out a grunt as agreement and pulling strong on Kerim's hips, he pushed half-way into the tight hotness, moaning with closed eyes and throwing his head back. "You feel so heavenly... Just what a tired warrior needs..." Mick mumbled, maybe even mumbling an "I love you, I've missed you so much" against the angel's fragrant neck as he hid his face in it, kissing and sucking the pulsing vein and skin.  
  
His wide strong hips were swaying from side to side and soon also pushing forward. He was slowly getting deeper inch by inch, because he wanted to enjoy every small part of the wonderful body.

Happy with Mick's words, Kerim smiled wide and offered his neck as he moaned with pleasure, finally feeling the beloved cock sliding into him, stretching his ass with each move.  
  
"I missed you terribly too... I love you... You're home now," Kerim whispered, falling out of the role again as he held onto the wide back, hugging his man even closer, his legs hooking around the wide body as much as they could. He wiggled his ass as close on Mick's lap as possible, moving with him to ease his dick all the way in.

Mick lifted his love to sit up on him. Stretching his legs out under him, he wrapped Kerim tight into his arms. Even his wings went around the glowing body which he kept biting and kissing.  
  
Finally fully inside in the new position, his electric touches were moving on the long back, down the spine as they started to move in sync with pleased moans of joy.

Being close to Mick was always an amazing feeling for Kerim – and getting even closer in the new position was even more amazing to him. He kept enjoying the nice mixture of pleasure and pain caused by the bites and then his back arched again and he moaned and bucked harder against the hard dick in him thanks to the electric touches.  
  
Reaching out he gently caressed a black wing before reaching down to gently tip the demon's head up so he could kiss the slightly bloody lips. He loved how the demon could get so lost in enjoying his body and soft skin, but he loved kissing him and riding his dick even more. Add those two together and Kerim became a very happy angel...

Mick was high on the angel's blood and energies once again. Just like his electric power would charge on those... Maybe for some reason he always needs Kerim to call it forth…  
  
But it was no time to get lost in such thoughts. The perfect body was moving on him so perfectly... Sharing a wild kiss, they got more lost in their love for each other.  
  
The demon was bucking up into his lover while sucking the sweet lips into his mouth and helping Kerim's moves on him, still leading the way. His big hands couldn't get enough of the pale skin that started to glow more and more just like his light blue eyes.

Each touch and kiss made the being of light get lost more and more in the darkness of his demon. He let Mick guide his moves, meeting the deep intense trusts half-way as Kerim kept ramming his ass down on his love's cock.  
  
He held onto the wide body tightly and soon his long messed-up hair seemed to move on his back as his brilliant white wings started to materialize in the process of opening up his core for his love to let their powers mingle.

"Yeah... Love the wings…" Mick moaned looking up with his glowing eyes hazed over by all the intoxicating angelic scent and blood…  
  
He felt his own dark power answering to the darker core of the angel. His body's electrical charge grew, the dark fog-like energy of him spreading around their mating bodies and mixing up with the bright light. His body let the small bolts rush right across Kerim's body, not hurting but bringing them both a new high and pushing them towards their release.

Kerim just chuckled from that comment about his wings and felt so very drunk on all the feelings, energies and electrical charges their opened-up bond and bodies caused.  
  
He was getting just as close to his own release like the majestic demon under his trembling body. The glowing of his skin and wings only seemed to intensify with each deep thrust aimed at his pleasure spot, making his bobbing cock ooze more and more pre-cum. His moans also got louder and more desperate as his own wings touched and caressed the black leather ones, in a manner of closing the physical circle their bodies made.  
  
"My fierce electric demon..." he chuckled out of breath and hoarse while moving his loose and hungry ass faster and in a nearly desperate manner. "Please... my lord... Let me cum... let me give you my pleasure..." he took the bearded face between his glowing hands, leaning his forehead against the horned one.

Mick's sparkling hands slid up to hold Kerim's nape and looked into the big glowing eyes with his own bright ones. He was panting deeper and just enjoying how their powers merged together while their bodies were rubbing together with each move of their hips.  
  
"Come when you need to... and take me with you…" he whispered totally lost in his angel's magic over him, bucking up more frantically to make Kerim go over the edge panting more ragged and wasn't able to hold back any longer, he moved his head to sink his fangs into the sweet neck with a beastly groan as the angel blood hit his throat.

The angel was just as much under the demon's spell and the second the pain from his neck registered in his mind and a few drops of blood slid down on his glowing chest, his white eyes rolled back into his head which he threw back on a loud yell, his white blinding light exploding out of his body as he came hard and long, milking his beast from his sperm and messing up their bellies with his own.  
  
His light was caressing and melting Mick's darkness and every molecule into his being, reveling in their unity – like each time since the gods let them bond.

Mick felt the light merge with his every cell and melting his dark powers so perfectly and beautifully like nothing else could. He was one with Kerim and that made his own powers get lose around him.  
  
Slowly as they came down from the high of their shared bliss, the short dancing bolts of electric charges ebbed down around them. Mick hugged the slightly trembling body strong to his. Caressing the wings of pure light and the pale back, the sweaty long hair and planting sweet loving kisses onto the angel's skin where he could.  
  
"I missed you…" he mumbled against the damp skin after a while.

"Missed you too..." Kerim whispered, finally moving his head to look at Mick, his hands caressing the broad shoulders and the equally sweaty black hair out of the bearded face and strong neck. His smile was satisfied and full of love before leaning in to gently kiss his man.  
  
"Come on, let's get cleaned up a bit then you can hold me while we sleep," he smirked and stole a few short and playful pecks from the demon before sliding off the spent cock. He made a soft cloth wet in the bowl put near the bed and slowly cleaned them up both before putting it down.  
  
Then the pale angel crawled back to his man and nestled between the strong arms with a satisfied purr. "I hope my lord was satisfied with my services..."

Mick helped to clean up his love too and when Kerim snuggled him, he pulled a soft blanket over their bodies.  
  
_Nights are cold in the Sahara_ , he thought pulling his man close to his big body. "Yeah... I may ask for you next time too. Best servant I had in a while... Most beautiful too…" the demon smiled kissing Kerim's face and hair. He felt home with the angel in his arms and connected to his soul, no matter where they were physically.

In a comfortable position and in the warmth of the big body and blanket, Kerim beamed up at Mick, quite proud of himself for managing to give the guardian such a fun and dirty surprise.  
  
"Thank you, sir. I'll be at your service whenever you choose to visit and get some of my goods," he grinned then lifted his head to kiss his man one last time before they both would fall asleep feeling satisfied and deeply in love with each other.

***

The dawn surprised the small camp with an attack.  
  
Apparently, not all the renegade angels have left the area. And some seemed to be very upset about their high angel leader, Furiel's death.  
  
The couple got permission from the gods as Kerim asked. But going back to the Sahara near the fallen temple was not that safe just yet.

Mick opened his eyes, not even knowing why. Then he heard the muffled cries and faint thud as the human guard was killed and dropped into the sand before the tent.

"Vega... We're under attack," he whispered looking into the sleepy dark eyes of his love and silently got up and pulled his pants on, calling his sword to him while waiting for the enemy to enter.

The angel was reluctant to wake up at first, but suddenly he sensed it too the moment Mick whispered what was going on. He was wide awake right away as he quietly got out of the bed too to quickly put on at least his own pants too, but didn't bother with more as his angelic sword manifested in his right hand, ready to face the enemy.  
  
"Renegade angels," he whispered to Mick as a warning, although he was sure the demon could sense them too by then.

Mick just nodded to that, listening to the noises from outside.

Shuffling feet were moving around the tent, and he even recognized the flapping of wings...  
  
In that moment it was hard to tell from where the angels would attack, but it was clear they have surrounded the tent, trapping the couple inside.  
  
That only made Mick pissed as he tightened his grip on his sword with a low growl and made one of his guns appear in his left hand too.  
  
"Walk outside. I know you could sense us. We felt you too. A demon and an angel... I have to see..." a voice came from the outside.

Mick glimpsed at Kerim and aimed the gun in the direction of the leader who spoke from outside. "What if we won't?"  
  
As an answer, suddenly the whole surface of the tent from every direction started to move from the flapping wings. "Then you both burn there inside without a chance to defend yourself," the leader angel said.

Hearing the angel's voice, Vega stepped next to Mick, touching his muscular arm in a soothing manner. The blue and the nearly black eyes met for a long moment. Through their bond Kerim could feel that with his response he kinda tried to keep Vega hidden like he was for thousands of years in the gods' side.  
  
"It's okay, my love..." the angel nodded, pulling his hand back and tightening the grip on his slightly glowing angel blade. "Sooner or later we will have to step out of the shadows. Let's make sure with killing them all that it is going to be later," he flashed a short, but serious smile at Mick. "Let's kick their asses for ruining our time together..." he said, heading towards the tent's door without fear.

Moving along with his angel, Mick spread his wings and let his guardian senses map out the outside. The renegade angels were more curious about Vega. And the need to protect his love made the demon's electric powers come awake too.  
  
When they stepped outside to face the tall lean male with dark brown wings, Mick's eyes were glowing and the small sparks around him shone up from time to time in the dawning desert.  
  
"An angel still possessing the heavenly light…" the leader of them frowned holding his hand up with his sword to stop the others gathering up around them from attacking. "You betrayed our Father and escaped. Even the Morning Star faced his punishment... Father had left and closed the Gate after the seal was broken... You're a traitor…" the angel yelled at the end, working himself up seeing the utter blasphemy of such a being mated with a demon still possessing what they all have lost.  
  
But the worse he spoke about Vega, the more pissed Mick got too. And as soon as the hand dropped signaling to attack, the demon's rage broke loose. From his body fast and strong bolts ran all around on the sand and struck the standing angels. Unlike Vega, these ones have lost the light, so lightning really did damage to them.  
  
Then the ones in the air dived down at them too...

The long-haired and half-naked angel was taking the insults without a word, only his pierced mouth got pressed together into a thin line. He expected more hatred towards him thank Mick. He did more or less ignore the hateful words, but Kerim could feel they only riled up Mick's anger. And truth be told, he looked dashing and very dangerous as he released his lightning for the first time like this.  
  
But Kerim didn't have much time to sight-see and admire his fierce warrior. His own focus shifted to the ones trying to attack them from the air. Making his own brilliant white wings materialize too, he flapped them to lift off the ground and meet the flying renegades half-way.

Soon they started falling to the ground dead thanks to the Angel of Light's glowing white blade. Kerim might have enjoyed the safety the gods have provided him, but it didn't mean he became soft. He often trained to keep his body and senses sharp – and it showed on the fast and precise cuts and blasts of his blinding white light which he tossed at the enemy in the form of balls of energy.

Mick got busy too as the leader got out of the first shock, literally too, to see his people dropping half-dead then getting finished off by the magical bullets fired from the demon's gun.  
  
The tall lean creature shouted to attack and lifted into the air in an attempt to escape the very well-aimed shots.

Mick’s mind was blank with only the rage and need to protect his angel and that need was fueling his being. Flying after the main angel, he got cut off by a few of the lower ones, but they couldn't stand a chance against his blade and electric lightnings that came so seamlessly and without effort. They precisely rushed over the angels’ bodies, frying them to death.

Meanwhile the glowing Angel of Light had his hands full too. He used his strong wings both to maneuver in the air and as a shield from the attacks. He could even focus his light into them to blind his opponents and it helped Kerim finish off more and more of his attackers.  
  
He was slightly panting by the time he drove his sword through the chest of the last then let the body drop onto the ground without much care. His glowing blade was dripping from blood, just like his chest and pants, but none was his own.  
  
Once he finished, he turned his blood-splattered face towards the loud electric charges and death screams and his pierced lip curled up into a dark and amazed little smile as he descended towards the sand to land smoothly.

The sand around the demon turned to glass and was shining in the light of the rising sun. As he was standing there, there were long lines all around him where the charges ran out of him. Similar rays of glass formed from the high energy melting it and making a drawing like the sun was on the desert floor.  
  
The last angel dropped smoking and burnt dark from his powers when he felt Kerim close by. Without thinking, he turned his head back and all of a sudden a bubble of sparkling electricity covered the angel as protection.  
  
"You okay? The fucker escaped when he ordered his men to jump on us," he huffed and growled walking to his love.

Kerim's mouth fell open from the unexpected protective bubble around him. He looked up at it and reached out with one hand to close it to its surface, feeling and seeing some small electric charges connect with his skin. Like when Mick used his powers on him while touching his angel. But otherwise the "bubble" didn't hurt Kerim.  
  
Pulling his hand back, he admired the demon among the glass formations. Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, don't worry. You?" he asked quickly sizing Mick up but not seeing any wounds on him. "He was a coward so I'm not surprised," he slightly shrugged.

"Yeah…" Mick huffed making his sword vanish and pulling his power back, he released Kerim from the bubble. "I'm okay. They will tell others that you are holding the light still. And more educated angels will know who you are…" he frowned walking straight up to Kerim and hugged him strong.

As Kerim was released, his sword and wings disappeared too and he hugged Mick back. "I know. But it's okay. It was bound to, so to say, come to light," he snorted and pulled back enough to look into the still glowing light-blue eyes. "I'll be fine, my love. I'm stronger and have you and the gods and the others behind my back too. I'm not alone. I have a family, somewhere I belong. Not like when I was under Father's service," he said and kissed Mick deep and long to let him feel he meant it all.  
  
Then he took his hand and lifted the other to open up a portal, his eyes lighting up as he uttered the magic words. "Come now, we shouldn't linger. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring you back here, but what's done is done. We have to tell the gods though. They won't be thrilled..." he sighed a bit bitterly but flashed an encouraging smile at Mick again before pulling him through the portal, leaving for the sand to cover the remains of the fight...

**The End**


End file.
